


Comfort

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [44]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-26
Updated: 2006-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: The first time it happened, Jensen gently pushed Jared back against his own seat until the taller man was sprawled against the back of his seat. Jared merely snuffled a bit, then drifted into deeper sleep. Jensen watched him for a moment, then shrugged and continued reading his script.





	Comfort

The first time it happened, Jensen gently pushed Jared back against his own seat until the taller man was sprawled against the back of his seat. Jared merely snuffled a bit, then drifted into deeper sleep. Jensen watched him for a moment, then shrugged and continued reading his script.

The second time, Jensen sighed and tried to push his costar over again, but Jared let out a protesting noise and pressed his cheek harder into Jen’s shoulder. They were sitting close enough that Jen didn’t think it would be too uncomfortable if Jared just stayed where he was, so he continued playing on his PSP, blinking eyes that were burning from his contacts and not enough moisture.

The third time it happened, Jen was almost to the point of keeling over himself, so he simply scooted over enough so that the top of Jared’s head pressed against the side of Jen’s neck. Jen was then able to rest his head on top of his costar’s and take a catnap of his own. He managed to not drool on Jared’s hair, though he could feel a bit of stiffness on his own shoulder where the neck of his tee had slipped that he thought was probably Jared’s drool.

It got to the point where if they were running on fumes only, their chairs would virtually be on top of each other so they could nap without too much of a crick in their necks, though Jared usually got a sore neck moreso than Jen. His face would be tucked under Jen’s ear, and all the female techies – as well as many of the males – thought it was the cutest thing because they’d start to curl up on each other, Jen’s arm behind Jared’s shoulders and Jared’s around Jen’s waist. There were more than a few picture cameras with their sleeping images saved, though there was an unspoken rule that none of those pictures would be released to the outside world. Some things, even in their bubble world on set, were too precious to be shared.


End file.
